1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus for a vehicle being able to adjust a position of a steering wheel by moving an upper tube in relative to a lower tube along an axial direction to adjust telescopically.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known a steering apparatus for a vehicle as a prior art disclosed in US publication 2005/0029795 shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9 in this specification of the present invention. A guide bracket 102 is fixed by welding to an upper tube 101 supporting an upper shaft 100 rotatably and the guide bracket 102 is guided and supported by a lower housing 110 adjustably to be telescoped as shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9. A tightening bolt 130 is inserted into a tilting groove 121 of a supporting bracket 120, penetrating hole 111 of the lower housing 110 and a telescopic groove 103 of the guide bracket 102. A head portion 131 of the tightening bolt 130 is moved to a side of a cam mechanism 150 on the tightening bolt 130 by the cam mechanism 150 when a tightening bolt 130 with a lever 140 is rotated. Thereby, the guide bracket 102 and the lower housing 110 are pushed to the supporting bracket 120, thereby to lock the upper tube 101 against the supporting bracket 120.
Where it is unlocked by the tightening bolt 130, the lower housing 110 and the upper tube 101 are able to be adjusted in tilting along the tilting groove 121 and the upper tube 101 is able to be adjusted along the telescopic groove 103.
An un-illustrated steering lock device is mounted to a block 104 of the upper tube 101 to lock rotation of the upper shaft 100 by the way that a cylinder of the steering lock device is inserted into a key groove 161 of a collar 160 fixed to the upper shaft 100.
The prior art explained above has the disadvantage that the block 104 must be welded to the upper tube 101 and the steering lock device is welded to the block 104, thereby it needs more number of constructing parts and it is not easy to mount parts because of welding.